Tale of the Black Knight
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: A Unicorn is nearly murdered but she is saved by a mysterious wizard. Sadly, she doubts the way he was, believing that he has dark intentions. A snippet that came to me late one night. Nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

**_Do any of you peeps ever have a random moment when you just type something completely ridiculous and weird? I just had that moment one evening, around midnight. Anyway, check this poetic piece I made up randomly, concerning the Potions Master for some reason. o.O Please, don't flame me, because this does not concern with the HP series at all. Maybe it does, a little. But this is completely random and I was tormented by sleep and boredom. Enjoy._**

* * *

_Tale of the Black Knight_

There came a time when darkness fell across all of Britain. A wizard with no heart and a deadly thirst for power made himself known to all and they feared him most of all. I tread through these woods, during a bright, full moon, searching for a place to lay me down. I had always hated the cold feel of these woods, even though they were at the base of the legendary castle of Hogwarts, where the great Albus Dumbledore resided. I should have felt safe, but never did that feeling come. I was tracked down by a severe looking man, with one of those enchanted wands pointed at my heart. A great surge of emerald shot from it and I ran from it, having it strike the tree. I ran as fast as my hooves could carry me, full of fear and doubt.

I was to die here. It always was meant to be. The time came and I was struck with a terrible surge of pain. Sharp spikes felt as though they were tearing through my flesh. I neighed desperately for help, but none came. I neighed as loud as I could. I neighed because I was a far too young to leave this world.

Just then, a great jet of pure white light illuminated the darkness, taking the form of a young doe. It faded away before I could comprehend. After a second of unconsciousness, I awoke to a low, silky voice of a man, singing a soft incantation. A spell of healing and I felt it sew my wounds. I committed him to memory. He was not like any other human who I have seen. He wore clothing completely of ebony, his face sallow and run down by his years. He had eyes as black as coal and they held a shrouded past. He was knelt right beside me with one of those wands, held delicately over my hurts, sleekly sewing it, little by little. I did not fear him like the way I should have, but I felt completely at ease. I had not known of the strife he was taking on, but I knew for certain that he came to me for one reason alone.

_"Do you wish not to claim my blood, darkened wizard? You knit with such accuracy. Why am I this important to you?"_

I knew that he could hear me for he locked his cold gaze on mine with a hint of appalled confusion.

_"You may kill me if you wish."_ I offered to him if it was my blood or my horn he was after. My kin often die for those two reasons alone. _"As long as my spilled blood remains untouched and my horn unmarred."_

"I do not intend such horrid actions, unicorn." came his voice, deepened and full of melancholy and strength.

_"You have spared me and I must ask you, why?" _I struggled with all of the little strength I had left.

"To right a terrible wrong." was all he said.

I had said nothing upon the matter, but he only said one request.

"Stand."

So I did.

_Darkened Knight, at first I thought you were my savior at my time of need. But now I was thus beginning to wonder if you had dark intentions for me. As dark as your elegant, ever billowing facade. Intentions held for a mere unicorn, a beast often taken for granted by those who do not seek, quite unlike you. You knew me since that fateful day. I sensed that you beheld something dark. A lie. There was something you were not telling me. Why did you save me when you had nothing left in your heart? Indeed, there was love, but hope was torn away when it should have grown.

* * *

_

_**Eh.... Puny and quaint is what I call it. *shrugs* **_

_**I might add more to this if you wish. PM me or send a comment or a review. This is just an idea. A small start, actually. ;)**_

_**Catch ya'll later!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I had decided to put an epilogue to this bit. It's very sad though. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place in the Sorcerer's Stone.**_

* * *

Eleven years had passed, quickly, as though it were a day. I kept close to that castle. Always stood as a silent vigil. I sensed a great danger in the air. Whatever it was, I felt it lurking within that castle; that place of security. I couldn't help but fear, worry and doubt. I could not believe that I was spared by a wizard of outstanding authority and nobility. I did not deserve it. Me and my kin were of no importance to man, but I have learned how to find the good in man. I could still see it, in you. Better days had fallen away with time, and like the moon that came after the sun, there was always a time of darkness. Brighter days will dawn again. I prayed that you as well believed in that. You had darkened days, obligations and a past loss that tore at the core of your being. I was still grateful, faithful to you, darkened knight.

Dark, you were, but I still saw the light in your eyes, each night that you came into the mighty forest. But, tonight, you did not come. I had searched for you, but could not find you. I felt helpless as I was being followed by something. I needed your help. Where were you? I needed you!

I galloped through the forest, swiftly and silently and there was a rush in through the brush and trees. There was black blanket, like that of a thunder cloud. It wasn't you, indeed, it wasn't you. It was a monster! It flew right at me and caused me to fall to the ground. All of a sudden, I found that I couldn't move. I couldn't even move my legs. Soon after, I felt this painful shock of a stab into the side of my mane. My throat and mouth dried out instantly when I felt the pang of death gnawing at my throat. My blood ran cold and I felt it empty my body. I had always knew that I was to die for this reason. The monster who had me down was a man, knelt over me, drinking from my wound. There was something about him that petrified me. An evil. The same evil I sensed in the wizard who I was faithful to. This time it was ten times as painful. Darkness began to fall around me. I was fading...dying. Just then, I saw at the corner of my eye, was a boy. A small, black, messy haired little boy, who was clearly at the wrong place. He would surely be murdered.

_"No, little boy."_ I warned as my sight darkened. _"Run. Save...save yourself...."_

Suddenly, I fell into numb darkness.... I still knew there was some good in man.

* * *

_**The poor thing. :( I know. I tend to write bumming stuff.**_


End file.
